


5 times Kuroo appeared in the background of a stream + 1 time Kenma invited him on

by sweetnpeachie



Series: kuroken week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: as a gamer Kenma streams most days and sometimes Kuroo happens to appear in the background of the, it causes quite a stir within his fansDay Three: Five Times One Time
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: kuroken week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702273
Comments: 15
Kudos: 372
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is last minute and once again rushed thanks to me constantly having to do everything but write, short chapters instead of one long one for each time

Legs pulled up onto the chair and the piercing illumined glow from his monitor screen straining his eyes as he watches his character move, although he has being playing video games for the better half of his entire life it still hurts especially when he is tired. How he feels now – it would be an understatement to call it tired and he has been streaming since sometime around 2am, now as he checks the time is coming up to 6am.

This isn’t his usual streaming schedule, but he had needed something to focus on that made him feel a little better than how he had been feeling, people had been filtering in and out of the stream since it began, and the chat feed was slow. Some of them were using it as background noise as they went back to sleep while others seemed to be in a similar state to him, chatting amongst themselves with a question here and there directed at him.

At the beginning he didn’t really speak during his streams and even now he will spend most of his time focused in silence, but he has built more confidence, can answer questions without stumbling over his words and getting too distracted. Kenma’s escape has always been video games and this just helped him fresh out of high school to earn extra cash, not that he needs it now with the steady flow of cash he has coming in.

Earlier he had waddled over to his bed and drowned himself in a jumper that was way too large for him and it had been comforting, the familiarity and knowing who it belonged to made him settle in better, but it hadn’t lasted long. Now it felt like he was overheating and the overwhelming feeling around him was making it hard to focus on the game, Secret of Mana is a game he finished as a kid but only came to PC recently but he doesn’t have the heart to enjoy it fully.

“Sorry for the intrusion.”

It started him so bad he banged his hand loudly against the keyboard, already loud enough when he’s just tapping away but the noise probably managed to wake up a few people who are quietly listening to the stream. Unlike some streamers Kenma doesn’t use a face cam when filming his streams so they can’t seem him turning around to face the intruder, somehow even taller than the last time they saw each other but with the same wild black hair.

Peering around the room as if inspecting it for something Kuroo walks towards him, gently motioning him to finish what he was doing but it was about time enough to end the stream anyway, so he finished what he was doing before ending it. People in the chat feed all asking questions about the new voice and the person who entered in the background, but he ignored them, quickly finishing off with any questions not about that.

Leaning over the back of the gamer chair forcing it to tilt backwards and staring at the one sitting on it, slipping a hand under the hair falling over his forehead and testing the temperature like Kenma’s mother would sometimes do. Hoisting him out of the chair and carrying him out of the room and into his bedroom would have been met with more resistance if he hadn’t felt so drained, his body feeling way too tired for how active his brain was at the moment.

“But Kuroo, what are you doing here?”

“We haven’t seen each other in a while but I know every year around this time you start feeling off, so I cleared my schedule to come check on you, someone needs to take care of my favourite boy.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

A weak protest that neither of them really listened to, when you know someone else as good as they do, moving yourself to fit their needs better at times like this is a simple decision and one they would both make a million times over. Kenma hadn’t really thought of it when his mood had started getting confusing, pounding head with thoughts too loud for him to handle, feeling uncomfortable and more alone despite living like this most days.

Thankfully he doesn’t have to know himself to well when he has Kuroo to pick up the slack for him, removing the heater like jumper from his small body and wrestling him into a comfortable position on the bed. The two of them laying there together with only a few words spoken between them as they familiarized themselves with each other physically, schedules had kept them apart for so long he forgot how big Kuroo’s hands were against his and how warm he always feels.

“You’ll have to apologize to your fans for me interrupting your stream.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Twitter](https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY)


	2. 2.

Only an hour or so into his stream playing Taiko no Tatsujin on the switch and Kenma was curled up and comfortable, easily splitting his attention between the video game in his hands and the steady stream of questions coming in. Some of the regular fans ask how his day has been or how busy work was for him this week, they know he had a job outside of streaming and that it uses a lot of energy, but he tries not to complain.

“My birthday is October 16 which means I’ll be turning 24.”

Sometimes it feels weird answering questions out loud and getting no reaction except another message through the screen, it’s probably how Kuroo felt growing up with him because he did most of the talking and Kenma only replied when necessary. They even had a system when he just couldn’t find it in himself to be verbal for that day, started using notepads and paper before they got phones and used texting instead.

“Yes, that means I am a Libra, my mother used to be obsessed with star signs and would tell me that we are ruled by Venus, the planet that governs love, beauty, and money so she said I would excel in those and that we also adore high art, intellectualism, and connoisseurship.”

None of that had ever really meant anything to him at the time but he guessed it was a little special, to have something like star signs with determined personality traits and things that people can find themselves relating to. From memory Kuroo is a Scorpio as he is born on the 17th of November, not wanting to stop playing the video game for his own curiosity he asks the chat if they could find out the compatibility between Libra and Scorpio’s.

He got the expected questions of people asking who this mysterious Scorpio would be as if it isn’t just his goofy childhood friend and nothing else, completely no other reason for his curiosity just wanting to know. To his immense surprise the compatibility ratings were horrible and none of them came even close to how genuine and high functioning their relationship is, but it was funny, so he sent a message to Kuroo telling him about the results they gave him.

After that Kenma continued before moving onto Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA so he can talk about how much he loves her, when people go to watch a male gamer, they always expect Call of Duty or just shooter games in general, but he likes to keep it varied. Sure, he can play Red Dead Redemption and earn brownie points with all the gamer boys, but he would rather not, playing RPG games and smaller indie games just bring him more joy.

“Pompompurin is the best Sanrio character they came out with; Hello Kitty is a classic obviously, but he has so much charm.”

Eleven thirty came around and he knew that the only other person in the house would be waking up soon which would mean he will read the message, as if on cue Kenma could hear the sound of doors being slid open and footsteps hurrying towards the gaming room. The intention hadn’t been to tease him so soon after waking up, but it was funny to see Kuroo appear in the doorway with hair wilder than usual, shirtless and frantic looking from his phone to Kenma.

“Our compatibility is overall only at 29%, it’s telling me we have to be independent of each other to have a successfully relationship!”

“Maybe it’s just that website, don’t worry about-.”

“Look at this website as well though, the highest one we got was in sex and we don’t even have sex? What if this friendship falls apart because we aren’t having sex!”

“Kuro you idiot.”

It then seemed to dawn on him that he had come to the gaming room which meant Kenma was likely streaming and that just as likely all his fans had just heard them but it’s fine, he laughs it off as he is shooed out of the room. Kenma’s tiny hand coming out of his long sleeve to send him away, It was always an incredibly good feeling to see him wearing Kuroo’s clothes but he wouldn’t say that to him because it’d embarrass him, he just keeps letting clothes get stolen.

Teasing his best friend meant karma was coming back for him as his chat feed was flooded by people all curious about the person who had once again appeared in the background of his stream, some of them were saying they had heard the voice before in another stream. So Kenma let them tire themselves out in the comments with their own theories and thoughts, going ahead and dodging their questions as he answers others.

Not that there is anything in particular to hide from the, Kuroo is his best friend through childhood who drops by when he can and falls asleep in his bed instead of setting up another futon on the floor despite Kenma having a few in storage. Resting the switch on his knees and getting himself back into the game pretending like he doesn’t wish there is something for him to hide from his fans, pretending like he doesn’t want something more from Kuroo.

“You’re up now so make me breakfast.”

“Any requests, your royal highness?”

“Besides you getting out of my house, I’ll settle for chocolate chip pancakes.”

Pouting as he convinces himself that there isn’t anything to get worked up over, what they have right now is fine because Kuroo does everything he wants anyway – cuddles with him when it’s raining too loud and lets him rest his feet over his legs. So many of the comments coming up were about how hot the mystery man must be with a voice like that, scoffing as he refrains from telling them all about how truly dorky, he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Twitter](https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY)


	3. 3.

“You need to eat more vegetables Kenma! I’m not leaving you alone until you have finished eating a nice healthy filling dinner.”

“I’m not a child!”

The chat was rampant once again but neither Kuroo nor Kenma could see that because they were both in the centre of the room, one of them trying not to spill the plate of dinner held precariously in one hand while the other tries his best to get rid of it. Both of them have been at it for a while now and it had all started earlier when Kuroo had come home a few hours after people are generally expected to eat dinner, to see Kenma snacking.

While Kenma snacking on unhealthy treats isn’t new it absolutely is not a substitute for dinner and it was the last time Kuroo was letting it slide as he went into the kitchen to cook them both dinner, he had come back to him stubbornly refusing to eat dinner. Their height difference allowed Kuroo to keep then dinner out of the reach of Kenma’s small swatting hands, even with him up stretching on his tippy toes.

Momentarily distracted by the cute amount of stomach he could now see as the shirt lifted because Kenma was reaching upwards, the dinner was almost successfully knocked out of his hand only to be saved due to his reflexes. Coach Nekomata probably didn’t have this in mind when he honed reflex training into them during high school, he also probably wouldn’t support Kuroo being cheeky and sticking his tongue out to tease Kenma.

“If you ate your vegetables maybe you would grow taller.”

“Not my fault you are freakishly tall.”

Despite being barefoot the kick to his shin managed to make Kuroo falter enough to drop his arm down, instead of resisting anymore Kenma grabbed the plateful off freshly cooked cooling dinner and went to go sit back down. Laying down dramatically on the floor clutching his leg trying to get Kenma to pity him but it didn’t work so he left the room to go sulk, finishing the dinner and going through and answering some questions was what Kenma did.

Flicking the joysticks on his controller as he hovered over the button that will get him back into the game, he huffed out a breath before picking his phone back up, sending a video of his face and then the finished plate of food. Thanking him for the food in a message following the video, in response he got a whole series of love hearts and Kenma shook his head wondering why he even worried in the first place.

He had given in a decided to play Overwatch competitive on PlayStation on stream because it had been so heavily suggested and it had honestly been a while since he played, took a while to get into the swing of things. The reason he had bought the game in the first place was because of how hot he thought the Hanzo character was and he then fell in love with most of the cast, even some of the females like Mercy and Widowmaker won him over.

Unfortunately, people somehow still struggle to work as a team and Kenma is reminded as to why he stopped playing this game in the first place, if only there were competent people to work with would he be able to enjoy himself fully. People never want to play healer but never make it easy for him when he is forced into the healer position, dinner had actually filled him up, so he let Kuroo sneak in and take some from him, so he didn’t overeat.

“Zarya needs to stop solo ulting when no one else is around to make the grav meaningful.”

His frustration was more towards his fans agreeing with him in the chat, basically screaming the player to stop being so annoying but Kuroo also heard and smiled sympathetically at him despite not really knowing what is happening. Giving him a thumbs up before leaving, eating some of the candy he had gotten through a sponsorship with a company that sells boxes of treats, they were his favourite to get because he could honestly review them.

“never got around to playing V3 so I could redo it all and finish off with that one if that’s what you guys want, only if you won’t complain about how much I love Komaeda Nagito.”

Most of the time the games he plays totally revolve around his mood and what kind of game he is wanting to play but sometimes he leaves it up to his fans, if there is something in particular they want to see more of or if they want him to pick up something he didn’t finish. A few more people in the comments were listing off series they wanted to see him play, some newer fans suggesting ones he had already gone over.

Since Kuroo has been interrupting so many of his streams lately Kenma has been a little bit more conscious of what he is playing so as to not be caught playing something, that would need to be explained. Obviously, there wouldn’t be any judgment really from Kuroo, but he wouldn’t be able to take it if he walked in on him during a steamy scene, it had happened before with an anime which was just showing normal scenes until Kuroo walked in and it was embarrassing.

“Well that feels like enough wins for one night, goodbye and I hope you all have nice days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Twitter](https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY)


	4. 4.

Drinking is not something he does regularly and for the most part he would consider himself straight edge, but they were celebrating, and they had drank during dinner, then he had the great idea to then invite them all back to his house to crash. This led to more drinking and on that day Kenma has a nightly scheduled stream he likes to do, and he considered cancelling it last minute before a great idea was brought forward, drunk gaming.

In his house currently is Kuroo and Bokuto accompanied by his boyfriend Akaashi, both the Miya twins Atsumu and Osamu, Hinata and Kageyama still dancing around their love for each other through their rivalry, Sakusa somehow got convinced to come and Terushima who they picked up along the way. Setting up the DDR game mat was a little difficult with the lack of coordination, but they did it, then Kenma set up his stream and explained the situation.

The ones invited into the stream are Akaashi, Hinata and Atsumu who joined Kenma to make two teams, despite being drunk for the first time in probably months if not years it was Kenma who won each round he played. Akaashi won a few for his team and Atsumu won points for their team, the one who continued to mess up was probably Hinata who somehow had no rhythm off the court and was made even worse by the alcohol.

“Chat is suggesting we verse in Mario Kart.”

“We doing classic or the newer version?”

“Oh, classic is the way to go.”

With that decided they started setting up for the next game, well Akaashi was setting up being the most sober of the lot of them while Kenma kind of just lay down on the floor feeling awfully warm and flushed from the alcohol. All that moving around definitely didn’t help his head, but he had to admit he was having an enjoyable time, he doesn’t think he has ever had someone else come onto his stream with him let alone a few people.

Some people probably would have teased him for having such a hobby despite the money he gets through it, but everyone was super nice about it, enthusiastic even at the thought of embarrassing themselves for hundreds of people playing video games drunk. Kenma also explained they all get recorded so they can watch it at a later time when they aren’t so intoxicated, listen to their drunken ramblings as they play.

A cold glass pressing up against his cheek broke him out of his head as he blearily opened his eyes to see Kuroo standing above him, what he hadn’t seen because he had been a little out of it on the floor was Kuroo pushing everyone aside to get to him. Dramatically claiming that they need to move so he can get to his Kenma, apparently his motherly instincts were kicking in and he realized he had not been hydrating himself enough and needed water.

Moving his hair out of the way to look down at him and see his eyes better, Kuroo asked how he was feeling and if it was all overwhelming yet, if he needed them all to leave but didn’t want to be rude or if he wanted to go to sleep. His palm was so cool as he moved it around to cup Kenma’s cheek and keep him focused but it just made Kenma nuzzle in and relax, not wanting to disrupt their little moment on the floor the other boys just started the match just the three of them.

Explaining to the fans that Kodzuken wasn’t available right now because he was busy getting doted on by his number one fan, the comments flooded with questions, but they didn’t say anything more than that on it. After getting more hydrated and being helped off the floor by Kuroo, Kenma joined the game and once again completely demolished them all except for one round where Bokuto crashed and somehow managed to win.

Kenma was struggling to overcome a defeat from Bokuto, spacing out staring at the wall rethinking all his life choices as he lost to the hands of someone as chaotic as Bokuto when it looked like he had barely put effort into it. Consoling him and commiserating on the fact that Bokuto can be so weirdly unpredictable with his skills, Sakusa agreed with Kenma’s plans to kill him off and dispose of the body so he wouldn’t have to live with the shame every time he saw Bokuto.

“Your crazy is kicking in pudding, let’s get you into bed.”

Ending the stream and getting everyone out of the room and into place to sleep, Kuroo lead everyone around and acted like a true mother cat moving her kittens around while Kenma fell asleep against his shoulder. Hands lightly clutching to the front of Kuroo’s shirt as he finishes up in the room, they both sleep in together, undressing them both in hopes of cooling down some more before the two of them fall asleep in bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Twitter](https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY)


	5. 5.

Recently Kenma has been using his face camera for videos and getting comfortable with that after opening up a public twitter where his fans requested it heaps, tweeting at him saying how they are so desperate to see what he looks like. At first it had been embarrassing because he was nothing special to look at, but they seemed to enjoy themselves, so he didn’t mind too much, night streams and early morning streams tend to stay as just audio.

Opening up a twitter accounts was a promising idea for him though because it meant he could give more fans a chance to get responded to, sometimes his notifications got flooded with annoying things, but he genuinely tries to answer everyone. There is an odd enjoyment in seeing what people focus on and what questions they decide to answer, helps him improve and get valuable feedback from his fans and hear their thoughts.

@eighteenraspberries: first game you completed by yourself?  
@Kodzuken: story based was probably Bioshock 2

@sweetsummermorning: you have such pretty long hair; is there a reason you haven’t cut it?  
@Kodzuken: too much effort to cut it is all

@ricepatty9: how many piercings do you have?  
@Kodzuken: around ten or so I think, in my ears and elsewhere

@endingmeat: favourite video game that got an anime adaption?  
@Kodzuken: probably one of the Persona or Danganronpa games but I enjoy most of them

@lying05flames: who’s that boy who keeps popping you in the background of your streams?  
@Kodzuken: you don’t want to know him, he’s lame  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: rude, you know I’m your favourite  
@Kodzuken: why do you insist on being so embarrassing  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: you’re too easy to tease  
@Kodzuken: gross  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: love you too

@Xx_Kodzuken_Fan_xX: IS EVERYONE ELSE SEEING THIS on @Kodzuken ‘s replies

@freak4Kodzuken: IS THAT THE KUROO GUY?

“You guys have been blowing up my Twitter notifications.”

It wasn’t a complaint but he could hear the notifications go off as ran around in Breath of the Wild and it was a little distracting but he ignored it, huddled up on his chair once again with the switch in his lap but with the camera on this time. Kenma had placed clips along the edge of his hair to keep it from falling in front of his face and he had put on some lip gloss earlier, dressed in a large jumper and sweatpants so nothing special.

Killing the enemy lynel finally had Kenma smiling victoriously, for some reason they were way more of a pain then Ganon ever was so defeating them is an even bigger accomplishment for him then winning against the final boss. He was mostly letting the chat decide what outfits they wanted him to wear as he went searching around for Korok seeds one by one, unless the climate was taking his hearts away.

Something he knew they have been asking for, but he hasn’t gone through with is have Kuroo appear on his stream not that he has face cam on, not that he stops Kuroo from coming in if he needs to, but he just hasn’t invited him on. There hasn’t been a single time so far that he has been invited on and at the beginning he had felt guilty about it, but it made him a little nervous, showing Kuroo off when they were just best friends and nothing more.

He was used to seeing girls confess to him and whisper about how hot he is when Kuroo is out of ear shot, it was the life he asked for being best friends with someone so incredibly tall, handsome and athletic so he shouldn’t be so cautious. Even without showing his face he has already seen all the comments about how hot he must be with a voice like that, although irrational and stupid these are the worries he has.

“Look! Look at what I have created with my two hands.”

Running in and somehow successfully not dropping the tray he came in holding, pausing the game as he free falls down from the side of a mountain to turn around and see what dumbass thing his best friend has come up with now. Forgetting completely about the face camera as he looks at the cup cakes all lined up on the tray, fluffy and delicious smelling but each one topped with a cute little creation from the movie Frozen and he was most proud of his Olaf.

Quarantine hadn’t been a massive shift in their lives and the chaos everyone was now living in was something he lived with every day, not leaving the house and having to occupy their time doing things both new and familiar. While Kenma had stuck to familiar things that usually help him pass the time Kuroo had been completely different and had taken up doing new things, sewing and his poem writing skills did not go so well.

“Also, I think I’ve finally nailed this TikTok dance, slightly outdated now because it took me so long but just watch me on this one.”

Watching him do whatever he was planning on doing successfully Kenma would guess although he honestly has no idea because those kinds of things don’t come up on his feed, the huge smile on Kuroo’s face made Kenma smile genuinely though. He knows this kind of situation is harder on him so to see him try and find ways to keep himself occupied and happy, Kenma couldn’t fault him or rain on his parade at all.

“You’re doing amazing sweetie.”

“Oh, oh, thank you.”

Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting such a genuine compliment so when he went to leave the room, he almost walked into the door frame, blush reaching from the tips of his ears down from his face to his neck. Thankfully he had at least left one cupcake for Kenma to try which he did as soon as he turned back around, only to see his feed flooded with messages about how handsome Kuroo is and if he is single and how old he is.

“Fine I’ll answer questions about him: yes, we are best friend’s and we have known each other since we were kids, no we don’t usually live together but we are stuck together now until the ban lifts, he is single and older than me.”

The speed of questions bombarding his chat feed about Kuroo died down after he answered a few more and ones about the game filtered back in, he doesn’t know if they were just getting what they wanted, or they could notice his hesitance and poutiness but it eventually died down. He played for a little bit more until Kuroo came back into the room to demonstrate some trick he had learnt from online, looking up expectantly for another compliment.

Ending the stream before getting up from his chair, leaning down to meet Kuroo’s lips and kissing him gently before parting, still staring up at him from the floor but now in awe he lifts his hands up to bring him down for another kiss. Somehow, they both ended up on the floor, but it was okay, he got to see Kuroo smiling so brightly it made him almost want to cry and Kuroo got to hear the little sweet giggles Kenma rarely lets out.

Later they would work out the logistics of what they just started but for now they would just enjoy each other and innocently appreciate their time together, starting with something new and more intimate. No one Kuroo had ever dated before had meant this much to him and Kenma had never really dated anyone before, a few curious nights and experiences but nothing concrete to prepare him for this but they trusted each other enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Twitter](https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY)


	6. 6.

It is possible that Kenma made himself look cute for the stream wearing the tight crop top he knows that Kuroo loves on him and a matching red chocker he got for his last birthday, a plaid red and black skirt with long black socks to finish off the look. Hair tied up in space buns on either side of his head with a little bit of hair falling down his face to frame it, bright red lipstick and black painted nails and it made him confident but also nervous.

Seeing Kuroo drool over him made it worth it though and also made him envious of how good he still manages to look in a tight black shirt and a pair of regular jeans, a red jacket thrown over the top makes him effortlessly gorgeous. This did slightly delay the beginning of the stream but who could really blame them for not being able to keep their hands off each other, Kuroo got punched in the shoulder though when he commented on the set up.

Both of them will sit on a couch in front of the camera and he had said it looks like the casting couch set up used in porn, there was no changing it now as they both greeted the camera and addressed what they would be doing today. Not only was this to introduce his very attractive boyfriend to all of his fans but it is also a charity stream, games and the charity itself had been decided on months ago and he wanted to combine them.

“We updated from childhood best friend to boyfriends a little while ago and I thought it was about time to finally bring him on so he doesn’t have to always lurk in the background, please keep all your praise to a minimum or I might get jealous.”

Feels like the most he has ever said in one go but it was the truth although he somehow failed to notice the protective way Kuroo was covering him whenever he bent down to grab something, the airhead fails to notice his own desirability. Kuroo had his own pains with Kenma using the face cam recently but he didn’t want to knock his confidence, wondering how many people were lusting over his best friend and now his boyfriend.

“Question.”

“Answer.”

“Did you ever see any of these in my room growing up.”

The games for today are a collection of BL visual novel games with most being games Kenma has already gone through himself or heard of, now he will be playing these in front of his boyfriend while projected for hundreds of people to see. With that being said there were some games he got that he promised not to look at beforehand on request from fans who had chosen them, having to trust that they picked correctly.

1st Degree: Murder, Flour Hour, All Men Are Pigs, Dream Daddy A Dad Dating Simulator, Silver: Line, Demon Kiss, Night and Day, Dream Quartz, Strawberry Daiquiri as well as classics Dramatical Murder and Togainu no Chi. It is a little embarrassing to have these games either already owned or heard of but he had hidden it pretty well growing up, even before he realized things about himself he had bought them and then realized quite a lot.

“Yes.”

“Wait are you serious?”

“Never wanted to embarrass you so I never brought it up.”

“Did you even know what they were?”

“At first I didn’t but I found out and I was embarrassed seeing you after that because I thought you were developing faster than me.”

“You really are so odd Kuro.”

The stream went almost like it usually does with a lot more blushing and getting distracted by each other which majority of the chat found really quite adorable, the donations were rising way faster then Kenma had even hoped to see. Even though it is a little embarrassing even Kuroo got into it and helped play some of the games and learnt different things, their taste in boys differing as Kenma likes the bigger ones while Kuroo likes smaller ones.

“My favourite qualities on Kenma?”

Hearing Kodzuken being referred to by his first name had made the chat freak out initially but they got used to it along with the list of nicknames Kuroo keeps coming out with for Kenma ranging from pudding to cream puff to darling, absolutely anything goes. Everyone noticed though that he reacted the most to being called baby, sweetheart and kitten which was adorable because seeing a usually fairly stoic Kenma get flustered is cute.

Making a big show out of it with a hand on his chin looking his boyfriend up and down as if he had to analyse him again to find out what his favourite parts are, the wide grin that broke out made Kenma shiver a little but he focused back on the game. Kuroo taking to answering questions while he more or less focused on what he was doing with his hands, reading the dialogue and progressing further into the series.

“Well his most endearing qualities has always been how small he is, how well he fits against me with his tiny hands in mine or when we hug he only comes up so far on my body, I’ve always loved long hair and Kenma pulls it off so well too. Not sure how much you know about Kenma’s childhood, but I have never met someone as smart as him or watched someone pull off so many tricks so flawlessly, not even his cheekiness or stubbornness could turn me away.”

From the tips of his ears Kenma could feel himself heating up with embarrassment, as Kuroo just continued to list off things from the sweet way Kenma smells after a shower to how hard he works even when he complains about effort. How nice it is to watch him interact with stray cats on the street or that no matter what he will always wave back to or smile at a child, that even though he doesn’t show it off he had a good body.

Keeping it going and going as Kenma got more embarrassed and bashful listening to someone he had been around for so long point out things he has noticed, surprisingly really sweet and reassuring to listen to almost like Kuroo is staking his claim. Smiling to himself as they complete another game and the donations keep increasing, their viewer count at one of its highest as people spread it around on other platforms what they are doing.

They finished up after completing the games the fans wanted and a snack break where Kenma rated the new apple pie recipe Kuroo had been trying out, since Kuroo officially moved in (whereas before he just had almost all his belongings here) he has been cooking for them more. With the promise of a battle between them both in beat saber next time they end the stream, Kenma thanking everyone on Twitter while Kuroo uses his embarrassing side account to be a dork.

@Kodzuken: thank you everyone for your hard work, we succeeded our goal!  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: the power of love prevails  
@Kodzuken: I think we got the most donations when you took your shirt off and flexed  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: I did it for the girls and the gays that’s it  
@Kodzuken: don’t quote tiktok references at me  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: can’t stop me sweet cheeks, anyway the highest donations would have actually come in during that part where you span around  
@Kodzuken: that was nothing special  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: looked special from where I was sitting  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: baby don’t block me  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: you can’t hide in your bedroom forever  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: I made your favourite dinner please come out; I miss you  
@Kodzuken: okay dork  
@KODZUKENNUMBERONEFAN: love you  
@Kodzuken: I love you

After that everyone on twitter got to enjoy fresh candid shots every other day of the Kodzuken living his life through the eyes of his boyfriend, sliding around the floor in socks and a large hoodie and one of him displaying his flexibility through yoga. With them now publicly being boyfriends everyone including them gets to reap the benefits, they get each other while those online all live vicariously through their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Twitter](https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter  
> @sournlemon


End file.
